


day five

by julek



Series: Winterfest 2020 [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Winter at Oxenfurt, traveling home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julek/pseuds/julek
Summary: The road to Oxenfurt is less lonely when traveled by a bard and his witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Winterfest 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	day five

The Continent has many roads. Broad, busy streets that carry distinguished nobles and heart-stopping maidens; narrow, barely-there pathways that lead to ghost towns and rundown taverns. Jaskier had been leaving a breadcrumb trail after him all around; had luxuriated in well-decorated carriages and had also staggered through in bare feet. He knows his way around, has covered enough ground to learn the life the road can offer.

The road to Oxenfurt, though, he knows well.

He can feel it in his bones, well into autumn, when all the leaves have fallen and the cold is finding its way around, the way it calls for him. The way he gets restless and he just needs something _more,_ his homesick heart already itching to be on the road, lute strapped to his back and a steady pace toward the Academy. Jaskier knows it the moment he walks in through the gates, when he's hit with the scent of spilled ink and sweet wine and all he can see are quills and feathered hats and manuscripts - he's home.

And as much as it fills his heart with joy, being in his element, among refined scholars with impeccable taste, it also turns his stomach into a tight knot, to part for the winter. To hug Geralt goodbye, after promising to meet as soon as the first flowers bloom, and watch his retreating figure disappear into the forest. For many years, he's held the bittersweet taste of bidding his friend farewell, then thrusting himself into the open arms of his community. For many years, he's wished it were different - wished he didn't need to make a choice.

Now, though, he finds he doesn't need to.

Geralt's stroking Roach's neck, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear as they reach the gates of the city. It's bursting with people - students eager to start their lessons are running around, laughter and mischief in the air, and Jaskier loves it. Slowly but surely they make their way to the Academy, and the buzzing energy is so vibrant and abundant, Geralt's medallion could start humming just from entering the building.

After settling Roach -with the promise of apples and a new brush- they move to Jaskier's room in the faculty chambers. It's just as he'd left it - spare notebooks tucked everywhere, along with pens and quills randomly strewn across the room, just in case inspiration breaks somewhere else than at his desk; his favorite blankets, haphazardly thrown over his bed; goblets and dishes and an endless number of things which would best be filed away, but they're all too necessary to be stored. Jaskier loves it all, but it's even better now - he gets to show it to Geralt, too.

He's already unpacking, his bag on Jaskier's bed as he neatly puts away his potions and herbs, and seeing Geralt in his room sends tingles all over Jaskier's body, like finally he's got all he needs, like the part that had been missing for so long has finally returned, seamlessly fitting into place.

Geralt puts his vials on the desk, and it's such a simple gesture, but Jaskier's hit with a pang of longing because it just makes sense, the way everything in their life does - Jaskier's lute and Geralt's swords, notebooks and bestiaries, silk and leather. One room with two beds even though they only ever use one, one mug of ale and one glass of wine, roasted rabbit by the fire and two bedrolls pushed together. It's them, merging into one.

"What?" Geralt says, his voice soft, and Jaskier realizes he's been staring.

"Oh," he says and walks over, placing his arms around Geralt's neck with practiced ease. "It's just- you're here."

"I am," Geralt whispers, tilting his head to the side, like he does whenever he's trying to figure Jaskier out. "Are you okay?"

Jaskier beams. "Absolutely more than, love. I'm happy you're here."

Geralt smiles. "Thank you, for... for inviting me in to your home."

Jaskier smiles, too, because he knows.

"Home is where the heart is," he murmurs, almost to himself, pressing their foreheads together.

"Well, then," Geralt says, and kisses the corner of his mouth, "I'm always home."

**Author's Note:**

> follow this series on [tumblr](http://julek.tumblr.com/tagged/winter%20prompts)!


End file.
